JUNTOS
by Ivymon
Summary: No soy buena con los resúmenes, así que mejor pasen y lean n.n. Es mi primer fic!


**¡****Hola! Este es el primer fic que escribo y publico, no se imaginan lo ansiosa que me encuentro!**

**Pero por fin reuní un poco de valor (que tome prestado de Tai :D) y decidí publicar este One-Shot. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Amai do, MAZINGER-TAIORA y Silvery Shine por darme ánimos para que escribiera algo. Y Silvery muchas gracias por tu consejo, fue de gran ayuda para escribir esta historia.**

**Bueno mejor los dejo leer, ustedes dirán que les parece. **

**D****isclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, hago esto simplemente para plasmar una idea que llego a mi una noche de insomnio.**

JUNTOS

En una habitación de paredes rosas, se encontraba una hermosa joven admirando lo que el amplio espejo le revelaba, esa joven era Hikari Yagami, la elegida de la luz.

Asombrada por la imagen que veía, no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Le parecía tan irreal que ese reflejo fuera ella, realmente lucia como una princesa con ese vestido blanco de ensueño con sus respectivos zapatos a juego, su delicado rostro maquillado tan sutilmente que parecía que no llevara nada, pero a la vez realzando cada una de sus facciones. Llevaba el cabello suelto con unos hermosos rizos y dos mechones de su castaña cabellera cayendo por los costados de su rostro, y por ultimo esa encantadora diadema dándole el toque final. Así se sentía, como una princesa deseando que llegue el momento para reunirse finalmente con su príncipe, su amado Takeru Takaishi. Su esperanza.

─Aun no puedo creer que hoy sea el gran día ─pensaba la castaña muy emocionada.

Recordaba todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos apenas siendo unos niños pequeños, en las aventuras en el Digimundo. Le maravillaba ser consciente que desde el primer instante que se conocieron forjaron una gran conexión que a pesar de los años de distancia jamás se debilito, que al reencontrarse en su segunda aventura se volvió una gran amistad y que posteriormente se convirtió en un gran amor. Dejándose llevar por la imaginación ya hasta soñaba con sus futuros hijos y cuando llegaran a viejitos, con sus nietos jugando y revoloteando por todos lados. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le hacía inmensamente feliz saber que esos sueños con el paso del tiempo se podrían realizar.

Se encontraba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de la persona que había entrado a la habitación, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, hecho que la sobresalto.

– ¡Mamá! ─exclamo Hikari al darse cuenta de que era su progenitora quien la sorprendió─ deberías llamar antes de entrar casi me matas del susto─.

─Y que crees que estaba haciendo, desde hace rato estoy llamando, pero tú estabas en las nubes o quien sabe donde porque no me escuchabas ─contesto su madre un tanto divertida por la reacción de su hija – Vine a decirte que pronto será la hora de partir hacia la iglesia─.

─Ah, gracias madre ─dijo apenada por no darse cuenta de su presencia antes─ por cierto ¿no has visto a Gatomon? Es que después de terminar de alistarme salió y no la he vuelto a ver ─pregunto un tanto preocupada por no encontrar a su amiga digital.

–No te alarmes hija, ella se fue antes junto a Sora, Mimi y Miyako para ayudar a recibir los invitados ─contesto la autora de sus días, observándola con una mirada llena de orgullo y alegría, pero a la vez con un sentimiento de nostalgia. Su pequeña Hikari había crecido y convertido en una gran mujer.

Siguieron conversando de otros temas, pero el sonar de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la plática entre madre e hija. Detrás de ella aparecieron dos de los tres hombres más importantes de su vida, su padre y hermano, quedando totalmente maravillados al ver cuán radiante estaba.

–Mi retoño, luces bellísima ─comento el señor Yagami, pensando en que rápido había pasado el tiempo y hoy su hija empezaría su propio camino junto a la persona que ama.

–Nuestro padre tiene toda la razón, luces deslumbrante hermanita ─hablo con una sonrisa Taichi.

─Gracias, pero no creo que sea para tanto, no exageren ─contesto Hikari sonrojada por los halagos que le brindaban.

–Claro que no exageramos, tu eres la hermana más hermosa que pude haber deseado y de quien estoy muy orgulloso, más le vale a Takeru no hacerte sufrir, sino no se salvara de la furia Yagami, je je ─dijo esto último con un tono cómico, pero era evidente que hablaba muy enserio el castaño, era algo que no podía evitar aunque pasaran los años, ser el hermano que velaba por el bienestar de su hermanita menor.

–Sí, claro hermano ─contesto la más pequeña de la familia rodando los ojos por lo último dicho, a veces le pesaba tener un padre y especialmente un hermano tan sobre protectores, pero aun así amaba a su familia tal y como era─ Taichi, tú conoces perfectamente a Takeru y sabes que no sería capaz de hacerme sufrir, y que estando con él me siento la persona más feliz del mundo ─le replico la castaña, aunque se asemejaba mas a un regaño hacia su oniisan.

Después de aquellas palabras, al moreno no le quedo otra alternativa que darle la razón a su hermanita, el conocía a Takeru desde que era un niño y sabia que el rubio sacrificaría hasta su propia vida con tal de proteger a Hikari.

El resto del tiempo que les quedaba antes de partir, lo dedicaron a rememorar inolvidables momentos que vivieron juntos, anécdotas de la infancia de los hermanos Yagami, que hicieron reír y escapar alguna que otra lagrima a todos en aquella habitación, en ese instante colmado de nostalgia y alegría.

* * *

El gran momento había llegado, en la entrada principal de la iglesia se encontraba Hikari tomada del brazo del maravilloso hombre que le dio la vida, su padre. Su madre junto a Gatomon y sus amigas ya se habían retirado a sus respectivos lugares a esperar el comienzo de la ceremonia, mientras se encontraban cerca de ella se sentía bastante tranquila, pero ahora que no estaban, los nervios empezaban a manifestarse nuevamente. Realmente no le agradaba ser el centro de atención, y hoy el día de su boda lo sería.

─Hija –hablo el autor de sus días, haciéndola olvidar por un momento de sus nervios– quiero decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, al igual que tu madre, y somos totalmente felices si tu lo eres mi pequeña─.

La castaña lo observaba con los ojos cristalinos tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción y alegría. Sin más, acto seguido abrazo a su padre, sentía una inmensa dicha al saber que contaba con los padres mas maravillosos del mundo y estaban acompañándola en un día tan importante para ella.

* * *

Por fin la gran puerta se abrió dejándole ver a Takeru esperándola en el altar, con quien en instantes se uniría para compartir el resto de sus vidas. Al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, el lucia sumamente elegante y demás estaba decir lo apuesto que se encontraba con ese magnífico traje negro realzando su rebelde cabellera dorada.

Fue dirigiéndose acompañada de su padre hacia donde se encontraba su adorado rubio. Al percibir todas las miradas sobre ella, no logro impedir sentirse nerviosa, pero intento auto convencerse de que unos simples nervios ─como les había llamado Mimi─ no le arruinarían tan especial y único momento.

Con cada paso que daba sentía miles de mariposas en su estomago, como una chiquilla que esta por dar su primer beso. Eso le hizo recordar su primer beso, fue tan tierno y dulce, sin duda uno de sus mejores recuerdos junto al ojiazul, además porque sería el primero de muchos más. Rápidamente salió de su mundo de ensoñación ─no es una buena ocasión para encontrarse distraída─ se regaño mentalmente.

A medida que avanzaba, observaba a todos los presentes. Estaba muy agradecida de poder compartir la alegría que sentían Takeru y ella en esta nueva etapa de sus vidas con todos sus seres queridos, en especial con su familia, amigos y digimons.

Cuando finalmente llego al altar, miro con sus cobrizos ojos a quien pronto sería su esposo, el le devolvió la mirada con esos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y le regalo la más cálidas de sus sonrisas, esas que solamente le brindaba a ella y podían lograr que olvidara todo lo que existía alrededor. Las palabras estaban de sobra entre ellos, solamente una mirada bastaba para decirse todo lo que pensaban, más que con mil palabras.

A continuación el señor Yagami entrego su gran tesoro al ojiazul, no sin antes dedicarle algunas palabras, como que cuidara a su pequeña y que la hiciera muy feliz, entre otras más.

Al recibirla Takeru extendió su mano y ella gustosamente la acepto, en el instante que sus manos se unieron, todo rastro de dudas y miedos respecto a lo que el futuro les depararía fue extinguido, porque sabían que si se mantenían unidos superarían cualquier adversidad que se presentara en este nuevo camino que iniciaban juntos.

Fin

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí estoy infinitamente agradecida de que se hayan tomado el tiempo y la molestia de leer este fic de una novata. Nunca fui buena escribiendo historias, realmente es un milagro que esta historia sobreviviera y saliera a la luz (normalmente empiezo a escribir algo e inmediatamente lo borro).**

**En fin, se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas que ayuden a mejorar mi escritura (aun tengo demasiado que mejorar y aprender, pero por algo se empieza, no?) o lo que deseen dejar :) .**

******Saludos y nos leemos pronto n.n.**


End file.
